When all the Clans went Crazy!
by catbooklover2004
Summary: Yes, I have made a "When the Clans went Crazy" What happens when they get hit in the head with bricks? Please check this out and reveiw!


Chapter 1: The Bricks

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. If I did Firestar would not have died and Leafpool wouldn't have been kicked off the role of medicine cat.

Firestar was bored. He decided to go to sleep. Suddenly there was the sound of rolling outside the camp. Firestar jumped up. He stretched and walks outside of his den to see what the noise was. It was cannons filled with bricks, led by the authoress of the story, catbooklover2004, who was a pretty silvery gray she-cat with fluffy fur. She grinned evilly at the cats around her. She was insane.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, FIRE!" She shrieked.

Suddenly there were bricks flying everywhere. Unfortunately for Firestar, he got hit in the head. He grew a bump on his head 1,000 miles high. Everyone else in the forest got hit as well. Firestar's eyes turned rainbow colored and he jumped on the High Rock.

"Let all cats that snore gather beneath the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" he screamed. Somehow all of the cats snored. They all gathered.

"From now on, our Clan will be called TurkeyClan! And I will now be known as Tutustar." All of the cats cheered.

"And we also have some ceremonies to perform. Dirtpaw, Heartpaw, Fatpaw, Ipaw, and Nosepaw please come forward." "I call upon my warrior ancestors and I forgot the words so blah, blah, and blah so Dirtpaw do you think you are ready to be a warrior? You will be known as Dirtisyummy, Heartpaw, you are Heartshapedcard, Fatpaw, you are Fatblabbermouthstarlikesme, and Ipaw, you are ILOVEFATBLABBERMOUTHSTARLIKESME. And we have some new apprentices. Will Happysmile have Goldenpaw, and Purpleflower have Rosepaw? We must also change our names. But only my fav kitties will get their names changed. Sandstorm, you are now Tutustarismyfavkittyintheworldstorm. Tutustarismyfavkittyintheworldstorm smiled happily.

"I love you." she purred.

"Graystripe, you are SilverstreamisdeadbutIstilllovehermorestripe. SilverstreamisdeadbutnowIloveMilliemorestripe giggled like a little girl. Millie growled.

"Brambleclaw, you are Ilovesqurrellflightsomuchcuzsheismahmateclaw." Ilovesqurrellflightsomuchcuzsheismahmateclaw squealed at such a name.

"Yayy!" he yelled.

"OK folks, first up, WE MUST HELP PANCAKES RULE THE WORLD! HOW'S THAT SOUND?"

"YAAYYYYZZZ!" They screamed.

"Go to bed." Tutustar yelled. He suddenly fell asleep on the High Rock.

Meanwhile in ShadowClan, Blackstar had a bump on his head 10,000 miles high. His eyes turned red. He jumped on whatever the leaders of ShadowClan jump on.

"Let all cats that brush their teeth gather around this thingy for a Clan meeting." No cats gathered because they didn't brush their teeth. Blackstar sighed and tried again.

"Let all cats that meow gather beneath this thingy because I don't know what it's called." One by one the cats gathered.

"From this day forth, our Clan will be called ThanksgivingdinnerClan. AND I WANT TO CHANGE MY NAME! Starring, Fatblabbermouthstar!" Fatblabbermouthstar fell off the thingy that he couldn't remember the name for. He climbed back up.

"Well we also have some to-be warriors." He read off a list he had in his paw. Poinsepaw is Poinsettia, Bullpaw is now Bulldog, and Lemonpaw is Lemonade. P.S. WE MUST HELP CAKE RULE THE WORLD!"

In RiverClan, Lepordstar's bump was 100,000 miles high. Her eyes turned pink. She jumped whatever RiverClan leaders jump on (I'm just going to call it the Water Mountain).

"Let all cats that breathe gather beneath the Water Mountain for a Clan meeting." All the cats came out of their dens.

"Cats of RiverClan, we will now be WetastegoodwithpumpkinpieClan!" "And I want a new name! Meet Brushyourteethstar!" "And we have some new warriors! Highpaw is Highlighter, Curiouspaw is Curiousgeorge, and Newspaw is Newspaper!" Her warriors burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" they shrieked.

"AND WE MUST HELP CUPCAKES RULE THE WORLD!"

Meanwhile in another part of the camp, Mothwing was talking with her mother, Sasha. (Sasha had somehow found RiverClan (Or WetastegoodwithpumpkinpieClan) in their new home by the lake)

"Oh, sweetie, how I've missed you." Sasha said. "But where is Hawkfrost?"

"Oh, Mom, Hawkfrost is dead and he is in the Dark Forest." Mothwing said.

"Oh. I'm not sure if he can hear me up there but, Hawkfrost, you are grounded from cookies!" Sasha yelled. From the Dark Forest a yell came.

"NO MOMMY! NOT THE COOKIES!" In the Dark Forest, Tigerstar snickered.

"AND THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO, TIGERSTAR!"

And in Wind**C**lan, Onestar's bump was 1,000,000 miles high. His eyes fell out. He jumped on the Bolder.

"Let all that have a hat or hairclip gather beneath the Bolder for a Clan meeting!" "Cats of WindClan who are almost certainly crazy! Our Clan will now be TurkeyisyummyinmytummyClan! And my name will be Mustachstarburpsalotstar!"

"Yayy!"The cats yelled. That reminds us of our old leader. We miss him." The warriors paused a moment to cry a little and remember Mustachstar (Tallstar).

"But folks," Mustachstarburpsalotstar said, "We have some new warriors! Sharppaw is Sharpie, Telepaw is Telephone, and Compaw is Computer."

"WE SCREAM YIPEE!" All the cats cheered.

"WE ALSO MUST HELP WAFFLES RULE THE WORLD!"

**A/N: Please read and review!**


End file.
